Bram VS Brittana
by JayBayBay
Summary: Bram/Brittana interactions, Sam asks Brittany to marry him..she gives her answer in song, they talk, then Santana comes into the picture and well, she sings for Brittany and so on...Bad Summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another take on Bram/Brittana...umm tell me what you think aaaand review, pleaaase?**

There is so much that I wanted to do, and now that the Mayan Apocalypse is arriving, my time on this Earth has been cut short. Sam and I are some what of an item now, his lips are too soft for a guy, sometimes I wonder if he's gay, and I'm just his beard. I try to love him romantically, but it's really hard. Nobody will ever take Santana's place in my heart, it's reserved for her. Sam is real funny, but I don't think that's enough. School is getting harder everyday, I just want Santana back.

* * *

"Will you marry me?", Sam asked while down on one knee. I don't know what to say, this is crazy, you can't just fall in love with someone in one week. Wait, didn't he do this with Quinn?

"Sam, I..really don't know...don't you think this is all just too much?", I reasoned.

"Um, no, not really...", he stood back up and took hold of my hands, I miss Santana's hands... "You don't have to give me an answer right away, just think about it, and tell me after school.", he smiled at me, but it's so weird.

"But you seen what happened with Finn and Rachel, that didn't work out."

"Well...we're not them, we're different...and I love you Brittany.", he leaned in for a kiss, but I stopped him, and drew back my hands to rest at my sides, he frowned at me.

"Sam...I..I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything then...you've got all day, so either make me the happiest man alive...or break my spirit..that's for you to decide.", he kissed my cheek, and left, with me wondering, should I marry Sam? Is he really worth it?

* * *

It's the big moment, the moment of truth, currently, Sam and I are in the choir room, yes, with a few strings pulled, I was able to book the room for about a half hour, I'll take what I can get.

"So, have you made up your mind?", he asked from across the room, casually sitting down, with his legs out, I was standing in the middle of the room, my palms were sweating like none other, I looked his way and answered.

"Yeah, I've made up my mind...but..I figured I could just get everything out through song...", and with that, I turned on the CD player and the music to Katy Perry's "Thinking Of You" started playing...

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one_  
_I still got the seed_

_You said move one_  
_Where do I go_  
_I guess second best_  
_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you _  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one _  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_  
_In the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy _  
_With a surprise center_  
_How do I get better_  
_Once I've had the best_  
_You said there's_  
_Tons of fish in the water_  
_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_  
_I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in _  
_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you _  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one _  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you _  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one _  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes _  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh won't you walk through _  
_And bust in the door _  
_And take me away_  
_Oh no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

"So...I take it, that that's a no...", he came over to stand next to me.

"Yeah...I can't marry you Sam..."'

"Because of Santana...?"

"Yeah, I love her. She's everything to me. And I want to marry her. Hopefully we all won't die, 'cause that'd suck if I couldn't make lady babies with her."

"Yeah...", he frowned and averted his gaze to the floor, I gently lifted his chin so he'd face me.

"Don't be like that. Your soul mate is out there, you just need to learn not to propose to every girlfriend you get.", I got a laugh out of him, that's good, I pulled him into a hug, "Sam, I think I know who you should marry." , I pulled back and looked at his quizzical expression, I just smiled, "Duh, Mercedes. C'mon, you fought for her for like ever. And you guys make a cute couple."

"Me and you make a cute couple.", he smirked, I punched his arm.

"Yeah, sure, if you like incest. Sam, you could be like a long lost cousin to me. And that's just weird."

"Technically, you can date your third cousins and so on.", I smacked him upside the head, he winced in pain.

"That's what you get moron. Now, you need to go and get Mercedes back, for real. I know you still love her, it's obvious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm pretty sure you will have no problem getting your lady back.", he nodded towards the door.

"What do you...", I turned and seen my angel, my reason for living, "mean...Santana...?"

**An: Alrighty, this will probably be a two-shot(: Review pretty pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alriiiight, let's do this!**

* * *

"Santana..what are you doing here?", Sam left already, and I'm still in shock that she's...here..standing in front of me, is this a dream?

"I just..really needed to see you..."

"Needed or wanted?", I smirked a little while she gave me an 'are you serious' look, "What are you really doing here? And how did you know I would be here?"

"Well, a little birdie told me about your..situation with Guppy Lips...and well...I headed over here..."

"But wait, doesn't it take like four hours or so to drive all the way here?", she looked uneasy, I wanted to know why..

"I, um...see, the thing is, I've actually been in Lima since the musical...I um...I dropped out of college..."

"Santana! That's ridiculous! Why?"

"It wasn't for me. Mi madre gave me money to follow my dreams, and Britt, cheerleading is not what I wanna do. I want to make music, I wanna sing, I know I can make it in this business."

"Honey, I know you can, but why didn't you tell me sooner?", I ran my hand up and down her arm to soothe her, it always works.

"I just..I don't know. I felt like a loser, wasting my life away. I've watched The Notebook nonstop and cried every night. I know what I want, but I don't know how to get there."

"San, you're not a loser, okay? You're an amazing woman, with talent, you're totally awesome in bed, and yes, you tend to have a temper, but it's what makes you, you. Now did any of those things I said portray you as a loser?"

"No..", she gave me a small smile.

"Exactly, now let's get outta here before Coach Sue finds us, I was supposed to leave twenty minutes ago.", I grabbed her hand and we walked in the chilly air to my house.

* * *

"Santana, you okay?", I asked, she was just standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry, just..a lot of memories..."

"Yeah...I remember when you showed me just how great you could work your tongue in my...", she threw a pillow at my head, and we giggled.

"So not what I was getting at, Britt."

"Then what are you getting at, hmm? Do tell?", I smiled up at her from my spot on the bed, and she leaned against the wall.

"Liiike, when we had our first cuddle session, first kiss, and the first time we made love.", we both smiled at the memories we've had, Santana teared up a little, and before I knew it, she was knelt down in front of me, took both my hands in hers, and kissed me softly. I wanted to seriously pout when she pulled away, but she just put a finger to my lips.

"I want to sing a song for you. It's kind of cliché and all, but it's been on my mind, here goes nothing...", she turned on a familiar song that I've heard on the radio, I smiled out of pure adoration. She was singing Under Control by Parachute.

_I turn my head  
I can't shake the look you gave  
And I'm good as dead  
Cause oh those eyes are all it takes  
And all I want is you_

_So I pull away_  
_All I do is sit and wait_  
_And I might as well write the words right on my face_  
_That all I want is you, oh is you_

_Because I've kept my heart under control_  
_Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll_  
_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_  
_So darling please forgive me_  
_I want you and you'll just have to know_

_And all my fears creep and crawl across my skin and_  
_These four walls are after me and moving in_  
_And all that I want to do_  
_Is give up, give in, let this one stay where it is_  
_But I don't suppose I will_

_Because I've kept my heart under control_  
_Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll_  
_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_  
_So darling please forgive me_  
_I want you and you'll just have to know_

_One of these days I'm gonna find myself a way_  
_I'll find the courage and I'll find the grace_  
_And I'm gonna know just what to say_  
_And you'll walk on up when you want this love_  
_When you've had enough and you've given up_

_Because I've kept my heart under control_  
_Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll_  
_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_  
_So darling please forgive me_  
_I want you and you'll just have to know_

When the song ended, I just had connect our lips. It was magic. I love her, and she obviously loves. We pulled back when we needed some air.

"Wow...", she sighed, "I love you, Britt, I love you so, so, much. So now, I want to properly ask you something...something I should've done a long time ago...", she got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box...

"Oh my gosh..San.."

"Will you marry me?", she asked and oh my goodness, the ring, so freaking beautiful, whoa, huge diamond, way bigger than Sam's...wow...

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!", she slipped it onto my finger, and we embraced, and gosh, this feels...right.

The End

* * *

**AN: Review? Hmm, pleeaassee? **


End file.
